


eyes wide open

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: neopronoun seventeen [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Art, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Neopronouns, Other, Painting, Xu Ming Hao | The8-centric, jun is a good boyfriend, minghao uses neopronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Junhui finds Minghao in the art studio.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: neopronoun seventeen [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009404
Kudos: 22





	eyes wide open

**Author's Note:**

> how to use Xu Minghao's neopronouns:
> 
> Following this structure: he/him/his/himself  
> Art pronoun structure: art/art/arts/artself
> 
> Also if it's not obvious by now, I'm trying to write like 13 stories of each of the seventeen boys using neopronouns and I'm about halfway through.

“Minghao?” Junhui called looking into the art studio looking for his partner.

He saw the younger sitting in the floor in front of a canvas, looking up with a wistful look on arts face. Minghao sighed and looked around the canvas, smiling when art saw Junhui enter the room and moved a bit to the side so the elder could sit next to art.

“Hey Junnie,” Minghao said once Junhui had sat next to art.

“How’s the painting going?”

Instead of replying, Minghao groaned and threw artself backwards on the floor so that art was looking at the ceiling instead of arts painting. Art heard Junhui shuffling next to art but didn’t move to look at him and instead trained arts gaze above art.

“I don’t know what do you think of it?”

“Well,” Junhui said exhaling deeply and giving an appreciative hum, “I think whatever you do is a masterpiece which will lead you to call me biased so I know this is a trick question,” Junhui teased poking Minghao’s cheek.

“Yeah, but art is based on perception so what is your perception of my painting?”

“My perception is that there are no words.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Minghao asked incredulously turning arts head to look at Junhui.

“Well think about it,” Junhui said turning to face Minghao, “imagine I got up in front of people and said ‘the beautiful Minghao has created a marvellous painting all by artself which shows arts turmoil with arts sexuality and how art has now come to terms which who art is leading to the creation of this masterpiece’ and everybody claps would that satisfy you?”

“No, because that’s not what it’s about,” Minghao sighed and turned so that art was fully facing Junhui, “the problem is I don’t even know what to say about it and I thought maybe you could help me put it into words.”

“Well sometimes my dear Minghao,” Junhui said caressing arts cheek, “Art speaks where words are unable to explain.”

The frustration melted off Minghao’s face and arts eyes softened into wonder as art looked up at Junhui.

“And you say you don’t know anything about art.”

“I don’t,” Junhui sat up and shrugged before looking back at Minghao, “but I know a lot about you Xu Minghao.”


End file.
